Save the Last Dance for Me
by Sindalstar
Summary: A Fox/Wolf songfic. fluffy


_ Just a little something, something I thought up_

_It takes place the day after 'Lost without your warmth' so you might want to read that also if you haven't already_

_Alrighty, here's some more Fox/Wolf stuff_

_No flaming please_

_Save the last dance for me_

_-- _

Wolf smirked,

It was karaoke night at the local gay bar.

What could be better than listening to random people sing about random stuff and making absolute fools out of themselves because they couldn't sing after a days work from teaching people at the academy. Self-humiliation took guts. A hell of a lot of guts.

Some dragon guy that was what most people would describe as 'handsome' was on stage, asking if anyone would like to volunteer.

A tiger dude had just, very drunkenly, stumbled onto stage. He grabbed the mike and slurred a little before announcing "This one-" another slur "-is for my boyfriend" and he pointed towards a shy looking rabbit, who blushed as everyone rested their gaze on him.

Wolf turned his head, smiling a bit at Fox. Said Fox was busy drinking something non-alcoholic. Fox hadn't drunken anything alcoholic since they started their relationship. He said it was so he didn't do anything stupid and ruin it. But Wolf was sure one day getting Fox drunk wouldn't be so bad if they were alone, together. Drunken people were very easy to manipulate…

The dragon looked a bit annoyed as he rolled his eyes. Clearly some random male stumbling on stage in an alcoholic haze was not exactly uncommon. Never the less, he stepped off the stage and let the tiger, very buff and macho looking, do as he pleased.

"Hmm" Fox softly murmured

"What?" Wolf asked

"This guy isn't as bad as the last few, considering he's drunk"

"True"

"Still, I feel sorry for that guy over there" using his eyes to gesture to the rabbit, who was still blushing.

"How come?"

"I mean, sure, its kinda romantic for your boyfriend to get up on a stage and start singing some love song for you. But them being drunk kinda spoils the mood because chances are that guy up there would rather roll around in mud than do what he's doing right now" Fox leaned on is elbows "What's worse is that that other guy was very clearly pointed out, so everybody knows"

Wolf chuckled "And since when are you the king of what people find attractive?"

Fox smirked smugly at Wolf "I have to be if I fell for you"

Wolf playfully shoved the vulpine and looked back up at the stage, getting a chuckle out of both of them. It was true, the tiger wasn't half bad, but the way he held his posture was a bit of a turn off. It was a nice song though. But of course, the joys of not being conscious of what your doing wasn't always positive.

"I love you baby!" The tiger shouted, leaning against the mike stand a little before finding his way down the stairs and hugging the nameless hare. Said hare hugged back with a soft smile, and proceeded with helping his boyfriend exit the building.

"I guess he doesn't mind much" Fox said

"Hey, his boyfriend just sang him a love song, drunk or not, you gotta appreciate it"

"Yea…" Fox said, a little dreamily.

"Alright!" The dragon reappeared on stage "Are there any more brave guys out there for tonight?" he said with an enthusiasm that might be considered fake but sounded real at the same time.

Wolf looked sideways at Fox, the man he loved. He took a silent deep breath, pushed down any nerves he had vulnerable to public shows of affection and stood.

Fox looked at him inquisitively "Wolf? Where you going?"

Wolf smiled at Fox "Singing to your boyfriend is romantic huh? We'll see about that"

Fox's face was horror struck "Wolf…your not thinking…"

But the lupine was already making his way to the stage. The dragon eyed him a bit and smiled "I take it your stepping up?"

Wolf grunted "Yea" he then grinned "And I'm not even drunk"

Fox lowered his head a bit

The dragon chuckled "Good to know, you also giving a shout out to your guy?"

Wolf smirked "Something like that" he leaned a bit closer "Hey um, there's a song I wanna sing, you got it?"

The dragon eyed him curiously again "Depends, what's the song"

Wolf told him, and the dragon nodded and turned to the audience "Well folks, seems like…" the dragon looked back "Hey, what's your name"

"Wolf"

"Heh, it seem Wolf here would like to sing something special too" and with that, he handed the mike to Wolf.

Wolf looked out at the people staring at him with half amusement, he waved and began talking "Hey there. To save the suspense, I'm not gonna point out who my boyfriend is, but I will let you know its for him. It takes a hell of a lot of guts for a guy like me to do something like this while he's not drunk. So you better appreciate it hon" Wolf smirked and closed his eyes.

Fox stared wide-eyed at the stage. He blushed, but was glad Wolf didn't point him out. A part of him was scolding himself for mentioning it

But the other part was really, really happy that Wolf was doing it.

Wolf kept his eyes closed as he listened for the music slowly starting. He held the mike to his muzzle and sang.

"_You can dance_

_Ever dance with the guy_

_Who gives you the eye_

_Let him hold you tight_

_...(Verse pause)  
_

_You can smile_

_Ever smile for the man_

_Who held your hand_

_Beneath the pale moonlight_

_...  
_

_But don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in who's arms you're gonna be…_

_So darling, save the last dance for me_"

Fox marvelled at Wolf. He didn't know Wolf could sing. The lupine had a very deep voice, which just seemed to suit the song so well. He knew how to control his tone properly and he knew how to pace himself.

Wolf could sing…and he was singing for Fox. The vulpine could not help but gaze as Wolf sang on with closed eyes.

"_Oh, I know_

_That the music's fine_

_Like sparkling wine_

_Go and have your fun_"

Wolf was getting more into the grove, body wise. He slowly swayed to the rhythm

"_Laugh and sing,_

_But while we're apart_

_Don't give your heart_

_To anyone_

_...  
_

_And don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in who's arms your gonna be_

_So darling, save the last dance for me…_"

And Wolf opened his eyes, staring out into the crowd at no one in particular. He knew Fox was looking. It was all he needed to keep him going. All fears broke away with that loving pair of eyes upon him.

"_Baby don't you know I love you so_

_Can't you feel it when we touch?_

_I will never, never let you go_

_I love you oh so much…_"

Wolf's eyes focused slightly more on Fox as he started taking baby steps forward, holding the mike strong and confident in his paws.

_"You can dance,_

_Go and carry on_

_Till the night is gone_

_And it's time to go_

_...  
_

_If he asks_

_If you're all alone_

_Can he walk you home?_

_You must tell him no"_

Wolf shook his head to put emphasis on the 'no'

_"Cause don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in who's arms your gonna be…_

_Save the last dance for me"_

And as wordless music played itself, Wolf held out a paw and give Fox a beckoning gesture. Fox didn't care anymore. He wasn't ashamed. Why should he be? There was a highly attractive wolf on a stage singing to him. He felt no shame, only pride.

Fox hopped out from his seat and padded his way to the stage, where he put his paw in Wolf's, holding it tight and staring into each other's starry eyes while the other sang on. The audience cheered both at the singing, and the scene unfolding in front of them.

_"Oh, I know_

_That the music's fine_

_Like sparkling wine_

_Go and have your fun"_

Wolf curled his free paw around Fox's waist

_"Laugh and sing_

_But while we're apart_

_Don't give your heart_

_To anyone"_

And pulled the other male close to him…

_"And don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in who's arm's your gonna be_

_So darling, save the last dance for me"_

Fox leaned his head against Wolf while Wolf nuzzled Fox's forehead and sang the last few lines.

_"So don't forget who's taking you home…_

_Or in who's arms your gonna be"_

Wolf's voice rose in volume

_"So darling, save the last dance for me…_

_Ohhh, baby won't save, the last dance for me_

_Ooo, you make me promise that you'll save, the last dance for me_

_Save the last dance, the very last dance…_

_For me…"_

And as the music slowly came to an end, the crowd around them clapped and shouted out, demanding that the two kiss.

Wolf smiled at Fox "Consider that my anniversary present…"

Fox smiled brightly "I love it…thanks" and they indeed kissed passionately, earning another round of shouts from their spectators.

The lupine grinned from ear to ear, put the mike back on its stand and left the stage and the bar, Fox following close behind. They walked back to their little apartment, paw in paw, grinning wide acting like any other young couple did, keeping close and not caring who saw them.

Wolf was a bit happy in his pants during the whole walk, but it was only because Fox had oh so innocently nibbled at his neck and whispered "You get to play with me tonight for that performance"

--

_Random fluffy songfic_

_Review pwease_

_Tanks_


End file.
